


Light On Your Feet

by chekhovsgun



Series: Chevelle Chronicles [3]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Miscarriage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekhovsgun/pseuds/chekhovsgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re actually pretty good at this.”</p><p>“Don’t act so surprised love!  I <i>am</i> over a hundred.  Yeh pick these things up,” Cass suddenly took the lead, spinning Tulip and dipping her.  Tulip yelped in surprise, her face lit up with genuine delight.  Cass flashed her a shit-eating grin and pulled her back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light On Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Briefly posted this earlier from a different computer and the formatting was all weird SO trying this again! Figured I'd give another pairing a go this time, hope you like it!

Tulip sat in the booth in the corner of the club, which was a bit higher end than the normal dives they found themselves in. She had decided to treat herself and got an actual mixed drink, and then another, and then a third which she was currently nursing. She twirled the decorative umbrella between her fingers and stared blankly at the small lights that curtained the ceiling. If she unfocused her eyes a bit, the world turned into a rainbow of fuzzy color, which made her smile wistfully. She sighed.

“Yeh alright there love?”

She tilted her head lazily to look up at the Irishman suddenly standing in front of her. Cassidy had broken out a new pair of jeans that actually fit and his leather jacket for such a “swank place” as he said. Tulip snorted, which earned a quirked eyebrow from Cass.

“Well into the drink aren’t yeh?” Cass grinned crookedly.

“Yep.”

“Yer usually a bit more fiery and the like when yer, what, three in?”

“Gin makes me contemplative.”

“Tha’ right?”

“Mmhhmm.”

“Well would yeh contemplate given this ol’ git a dance eh?” Cassidy held out a hand, smile widening.

“Where’s Jesse?”

Cassidy’s smile wavered. “He ah…he decided to turn in. Head was botherin’ him and he didn’t want to ruin the night.”

Tulip’s brow furrowed. “He didn’t say anything to me.”

“Ah well you know Jesse," Cass waved a hand in dismissal. "Strong and silent type. Didn’t want yeh worryin’ yer head over ‘im. So how ‘bout it?” Cass wiggled his fingers.

Tulip pondered his outstretched hand and sighed in defeat. “You’re good at that. The ‘come hither’ thing.” Cass looked at her in confusion. “That’s how ya got Jesse to sleep with you.”

Cassidy’s eyebrows shot up. “Well now yeh see, tha’ was- tha’ was for yer benefit Tulip cause yeh wanted the front. And- and yeh know there’s nothin’ wrong with two blokes jus’- jus’ sleepin’ in the same space. I mean, yeh know, they do tha’ in the army- “ he huffed and stammered. If he had a blood supply his face would be beet red. 

Tulip grinned wickedly, grabbing the vampire’s hand and pulling herself up, she led him to the open area next to the band even as he continued to ramble.

“-in survival trainin’ even! When yer wet and cold- yeh gotta- gotta go skin to skin like. Its science an-“

“Just shut up and dance.” Tulip placed one of his hands on her hip, which caused Cassidy to swallow his words and go silent in shock. She grabbed his other hand, placing her own on his shoulder. Cass recovered quickly and shot her a coy smile.

“A lass who knows what she wants,” he pulled Tulip in suddenly, surprising a laugh out of her as she tripped into his chest. “That’s a right turn on, that is.”

“Cause it’s so hard to turn ya on,” Tulip led as they danced to the music.

“Fair point.”

“You’re actually pretty good at this.”

“Don’t act so surprised love! I _am_ over a hundred. Yeh pick these things up,” Cass suddenly took the lead, spinning Tulip and dipping her. Tulip yelped in surprise, her face lit up with genuine delight. Cass flashed her a shit-eating grin and pulled her back up.

They continued to dance, gliding across the floor and weaving between other couples, each alternating between leading and following effortlessly. After losing tack of time, Tulip finally pulled back and fanned herself, cheeks flushed. Cassidy tugged her by the hand and led her outside to get some air.

___ 

The sky was clear and the night was cool, the stars and moon shone brightly overhead. Cassidy breathed in deep, a look of contentment on his face. When he turned he was greeted by a lit cigarette being held up to him. He smiled a thank you and plucked it from Tulip’s hand. They leaned against the balcony railing side-by-side, sharing a companionable silence and passing the cigarette.

“How come the lights make yeh sad?”

Tulip turned and gave Cass a questioning look.

“Earlier. The rainbow fairy lights. Yeh just…looked sad is all.”

Tulip stared out into the night, letting the question hang in the air. Cass didn’t press and continued to smoke, the only indication of his worry about overstepping his bounds was a faint crinkle between his brows.

“It’s what we would’ve put in the baby’s room.” Tulip near whispered. Cassidy tensed at her side and turned slightly. Tulip continued to look resolutely forwards.

“We didn’t know if it was gonna be a boy or a girl. And we couldn’t decide on a color for the walls. So I said I wanted a rainbow painted next to the crib. So no matter what, they could have all the colors to choose from. For their favorite.”

Cassidy closed his eyes and sighed. He passed the cigarette back to Tulip. Her face was stone, but the embers exposed a shimmer in her eyes.

“Today an anniversary?” Cass asked softly.

Tulip blew out smoke and dropped the butt, looking down as she stubbed it out. “Due date.”

The silence stretched.

“I’m sorry Tulip.”

She sniffed, set her shoulders, and finally turned towards Cassidy. 

“It is what it is. I’m done cryin’. Gotta just keep movin’ forward, stay light on my feet, ya know?”

“Aye. Still. ‘S ok to let yerself be sad.”

Tulip studied his face. His head was bent down and he was looking at her with an adoration and empathy that made it hard for her to breath. No pity in his eyes though, which she appreciated beyond words. She finally stepped forwards and pressed against him, resting her head against his chest. Tulip felt his arms wrap around her, a gentle pressure against her back.

“Thank you. For the dance.”

“Ah yer welcome love.”

“And for bein’ here.”

Tulip felt a slight rolling vibration in Cassidy’s chest, which made her grin. He coughed to cover it. They stood like that for a bit, holding each other, gently swaying to the music drifting out from the club. 

“Ya know I’m ok with it.” Tulip finally said.

“Hmm?”

“You and Jesse. It’s ok, I can share.”

Cassidy stopped swaying and she felt his breath catch. Before he had a chance to say anything in response, Tulip suddenly realized something and frowned. “Wait.” 

She leaned back and glared at Cass. “Did Jesse really leave without sayin’ anything to me? _Tonight_?”

“Oh! Ah…ok look,” Cassidy pulled away and felt a surge of panic at the sudden anger and sadness on her face. “Don’t get mad love, he made me promise. I- I didn’t know why at the time, course now I do, but Jess said he had to go do somethin’ for yeh and I had to keep yeh distracted.”

“Distracted.” She repeated.

Cassidy nodded emphatically. “Yeh know. Fer a surprise like.”

“Mmhhmm. Ok well I’m gonna go verify that,” Tulip hopped down the steps and started walking down the street. When she noticed an absence by her side, she turned back to see Cassidy still standing outside the club looking like a kicked puppy, hands stuffed in his pockets. She huffed in exasperation.

“That don’t mean you can’t walk back with me numb-nuts. Come on,” she waved him over. Tulip had to stifle a grin at the way Cassidy instantly lit up and bounded over to her, only to adopt a bored expression and shift his weight in an attempt at nonchalance.

“I knew that. Just…takin’ me time.”

“Uhuh.”

They walked the few blocks to where she’d parked the car, only to find it missing.

“That son of a bitch stole my car!”

“Nah I think he jus’ parked it up the way there,” Cass indicated up towards an old willow tree where a dark shape could just barely be made out beneath its leaves. Tulip gave him a surprised look. He grinned and point to his face. “Vampire senses.”

“Huh. Handy.” They jogged over to the willow and Tulip released a breath of relief when she could make out the shape of her Chevelle. Cassidy peaked through the back window.

“Tulip lookit,” he pointed inside and Tulip looked to see Jesse sprawled out in the backseat, arm drapped over his eyes, snoring loudly.

“Jaysis he’s like a bear in hibernation,” Cassidy chuckled. “Can’t believe I slept through all that, don’t know how yeh could stand that paired with the sound of me pur- snoring. With me snoring. Cuttin’ manly logs in me sleep, as yeh do.” He was met by silence. “Tulip?”

He looked over to see Tulip had entered the driver’s side door and was staring at something. She reached out and gently touched the small, glass rainbow ornament that hung from the rearview mirror. The light from the moon reflected in it, causing the interior of the car to be streaked with color. Tulip looked down at the small post-it stuck to the dash just below it: “ _Sorry for being a dick. Wanted you to have fun tonight, but please don’t think I forgot. Until the end of the world._ ”

Tulip felt a lump rise in her throat and she closed her eyes to fight the pinprick of tears. “You emotionally constipated ass,” she huffed, not without fondness. She felt a tentative hand on her shoulder.

“Yeh good love?”

Tulip looked up at Cassidy, who smiled at her cautiously. She smiled in return and placed her hand on his.

“Yeah Cass. I’m good.”


End file.
